


The Great Kings Fall

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Movie Night, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Slight Piss Kink, Wetting, iwaizumis mother is great, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: I swear this isn't as dramatic as the title. But this story contains a desperate to pee Oikawa Toru, some comfort from good boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime. Plus movie nights with the Iwaizumi family who's adopted Oikawa as one of their own, because his own family is kinda trash but oh well. This also involves a little introspection into their relationship, and memories from before because writing alright? Yeah, cool.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	The Great Kings Fall

The Way Home 

The bus is quiet for once, and the silence is gratefully accepted. Usually, something is going on, Oikawa arguing with Iwaizumi maybe, but the setter hasn’t said anything since they bowed and walked off the court. 

No, Oikawa sits by the window, his fingers tapping his thigh while his other leg shakes and his eyes are constantly searching around the room. Iwaizumi’s been around Oikawa enough to know what’s going on. But he stays quiet about it, he doesn’t feel like arguing with Oikawa on the matter. 

The only reason Oikawa isn’t complaining about his need to pee until his throat runs hoarse right now is that he has pride and he doesn’t want to swallow it just yet. He doesn’t want the entire team to know that their captain is on the brink of holding himself like a child because he needs to pee and can’t bring himself to speak up about it. And he knows Iwaizumi won’t speak up either. 

He knows that Iwaizumi thinks of him as an adult. Adults don’t need other people asking things for them, and so he won’t. Not like when they were kids and when he had leaked Iwaizumi took it upon himself to ask if Oikawa could use the bathroom, much to his embarrassment, but it saved him a great deal of time. 

Iwaizumi knows he won’t speak up for Oikawa, not even if he wets himself. Sure, he would help his partner clean up and maybe, comfort him. But he won’t speak up about it. No, he knows Oikawa has a perfectly useful vocal box that's gotten him into too much trouble before. So he’s not worried, not really, maybe a little, but not a whole lot. 

He just continually glances at Oikawa, searching for any sign of change in him that might indicate he needs to scoot to the other side for fear of his seat also getting wet, and hence his leg. He refuses to also have wet pants if Oikawa does wet himself. But he’s sure the other can hold it, he’s held it before, even if he hasn’t nearly drunk as much water as he had today, and still it. He rolls his eyes in annoyance as Oikawa nervously sips at his water bottle, which is already half-empty in the one hour they’ve been traveling for, they still have an hour and a half to go. 

Oikawa usually does this when he’s nervous about something. He drinks water, even if he knows it’ll make the situation worse, he still drinks the water. Not even glancing down to see how much he’s drunk. He keeps the bottle nestled between his thighs, one hand always on it, the other hand propping his chin up as he stares out the window at the sun that’s started to hang low in the sky. He knows the sky will be dark by the time he walks into his house, but the sun will be out just barely by the time he gets to school. 

He takes another sip and pretends to not see Iwaizumi’s eye roll, and he wants to snap at him that he can’t help that he’s anxious over this. Instead, he bites his tongue and keeps staring at the flat landscape that rushes past him. Oh he wants to complain that he needs to go, he wants to whine and squirm around but he keeps his hips glued in place and his lips sewed shut. 

He checks his phone again, an hour and fifteen minutes, he can hold it. Then he remembers he can’t just hop off the bus and head home, no the team has to do a line up to make sure everyone is there. That can take a while, and then there’s the debriefing, usually a speech from the coach that doesn’t make sense and one he just wants to get done within a matter of seconds. 

Iwaizumi eyes him as he freezes when that thought comes to mind, and a pained expression flashes over his face without realizing it. The older nudges him and grumbles,” Hold it.”

Pink tints Oikawa’s cheeks, but he nods,” I’m trying.”

,” If you pee on the seat I will punch you until next week.”

,” Iwa-chan!”

,” So hold it.”

Oikawa pouts a bit before he relaxes again, back turned to Iwaizumi, who just tips his head back and shuts his eyes, tired from the volleyball game. But, those are Iwaizumi’s words of encouragement to him. Oikawa knows that he knows Iwaizumi has a rather peculiar way of showing his affection and concern, usually through violence and harsh nicknames that anyone in their right mind would be insulted by. 

But no, Oikawa lets him, sure he isn’t happy with the names he’s given, but he knows that it’s a nickname, and nicknames from Iwaizumi are rare to non-existent, except Oikawa gets called by them more than his actual name. A warmer feeling blooms in his chest and a small smile crosses his features without realizing it. He likes that he’s the only one able to do that with Iwaizumi. 

He’s startled out of his thoughts when another pang of desperations hits him hard and an involuntary yelp shoots out of his mouth as his hand jerks towards his crotch but he doesn’t grab it. Instead, he fits the pant leg tightly and clenches his teeth, pressing his thighs closer together now. Iwaizumi notices everything. 

He notices that yelp and the jerk because it’s so obvious but he can see what’s also not obvious. The lack of composure and the fight Oikawa’s giving for it, and he notices that little pain and worry in Oikawa’s eyes that nobody else would see. He’s seen that pain for years. So many years. Since they started growing up, as a kid, when they first met. That wasn’t there, but it appeared too soon, and he didn’t get the same pain in his eyes until much later. 

They were just kids back then. But he noticed, he never commented on it. But that meant that Oikawa was forced to grow up a bit faster than him and that irks him because he’s the older one and that means he’s supposed to be more mature and adult-ish than him. But he wished he hadn’t wished that back then. Because it wasn’t long until he found out the reasons why. The world in general, too young to understand why his father had left. Too young to understand the concept of too much drinking, and what was happening at home. Why his older sister went out more often, and why he suddenly didn’t want to be home so much anymore. 

That was there, the pain got worse when they began exploring certain things, girls or boys, which one they liked more in that way? They both found themselves saying dudes with each other in mind. 

And oh that period of time had been a joy trip, too afraid of losing each other but too afraid of what these feelings were. Because Oikawa did date, he started that young, now and then there would be a girl under his arm, but she never stayed for long, and he had just wished for it to be Iwaizumi under his arm. 

Iwaizumi himself had found a girl before, she lasted longer than any of Oikawa’s relationships, and he had liked her, he had. But instead, he found himself wishing it was Oikawa with him for some reason. And he had hated that thought, that idea, but it festered until he couldn’t contain it anymore. And when it reached a boiling point, too hot to contain, Oikawa had snapped at him about his shitty behavior and in response, Iwaizumi had kissed him harshly on the lips. 

They hadn’t talked to each other for a week until Oikawa had kissed him on the cheek as they walked home from school a week and a half later and that pretty much was the catalyst for their relationship. 

That had been in their first year of high school, now it’s their third, and he is happy, happier than ever. Even though he knows of their ups and downs, when they almost, almost broke up but didn’t, and he’s so grateful they didn’t. Because he thought he was losing his boyfriend and best friend in one shot. But they had made up, they had gotten themselves together and the ending had turned out alright. It had been about Iwaizumi, and how even though his parents were getting divorced it was unfair for him to treat Oikawa the way he had been. And Oikawa had been right that time, and they both ended up crying and kissing, and everything in between. 

So yes, he notices things. Little things, big things, medium things, nothing goes unnoticed to him at this point and he doesn’t mind it, not really. So he gently takes Oikawa’s shaking hand off his water bottle and laces their hands together, his face flushing furiously as he looks anywhere but Oikawa’s surprised face. The younger just smiles wide and murmurs,” Thanks Iwa-Chan.”

He grumbles,” Shut up or I’ll slap the smile off your face.”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything else, the smile just stays on his face until he’s hit with another wave, and he all but breaks Iwaizumi’s hand as he tenses up again. The older just sit quiet, anything to keep Oikawa quiet and to make sure he doesn’t end up wetting himself on the bus right next to him. He really doesn’t feel like dealing with that at the moment. 

Oikawa too. He rather likes the idea of making it off the bus and to his house and using the toilet. Rather than using the bathroom in his pants in front of everyone. He’s supposed to be captain, a distinguished figure who looks out for the team and helps keep them together. Some of them have called him a Dad of the team, and he finds he doesn’t mind it all that much as he should have. He just accepts his role, just like Daichi, who fathers ten, insane, children. 

He really doesn’t know how Daichi and Suga manage to keep Karasuno under check. I mean there’s Asahi, but he has Noya on his hands, and even sometimes he can’t fully get him under control. Ennoshita is there to help with Noya and Tanaka though, but then there’s Ennoshita himself. And of course Tobio-Chan and his little red-headed queen of the court. They’re a handful already, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima who’s just creepy and Yamaguchi is his little rag-doll. The other second years are okay. They chill for the most part. But in the parents of the team, there's Suga who’s just as chaotic as the rest of them, except he’s chaotic with influence. 

That just leaves everything a mess. He quietly thanks whoever's out there that his team is more manageable than that. They listen rather than act like rabid guard dogs on steroids. Of course, he will never say this out loud. Something in him fears that they will somehow hear him and rip him to pieces. They already intend to on the court, over and over and over again. Keeping the wound from nationals still alive, festering and growing, and always throwing salt in the opened wound. Which they open every time they win against their team. 

Like today, it was just a practice match, and oh the things he had seen from that team. Throughout the match, he had seen Suga whip a knife out and Daichi shriek,” IT’S NOT KNIFE TIME! DOWN!”

Followed up by a bunch of heads jump and turn and start a cacophony of,” Knife? Knife time? Oh finally. SUGA-SAN KNIFE TIME!”

Ukai had gotten the knife out of Suga’s hands, after wrestling it from the boy, nearly cutting his eyes out and sighing,” No knife yet. Get it after the game.”

That was just the beginning. Tanaka had ripped his shirt off at least three times while screaming at his absolute loudest, joined in by Noya, and Kageyama had panicked and kissed Hinata before he could scream too. Asahi had started crying by the second round of screaming, and Noya latched onto his back, quietened down and whispering apologies to the poor man. Tsukishima had done something with his glasses and that made everyone shiver but Yamaguchi just snickered and Oikawa made a mental note to never mess with Yamaguchi because he was sure Tsukishima would ensure he would never live again. 

He had also seen Noya jump onto Tsukishima, who had stumbled back while the shorter did a handstand on his body and sink his teeth into the blond's arm. Tsukishima had smacked him, growling,” Not again, we discussed this. You cannot leap up and bite me.”

They looked over at Ukai, who had his head in his hands, looking so, so tired for a man at twenty-six. Oikawa understood why. They were insane. 

He’s drawn out of his thoughts when a little bit leaks out and upon instinct he shoves his hands between his legs, shoving them close together. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow slightly, he knows what happened. Oikawa looks up at him, and then back down. He doesn’t move his hand away and checks his phone. Forty-five minutes until they get there. He has to hold it for at least another hour. He has to. 

He doesn’t know if he can, at the rate he’s going at. He doesn’t know if he’ll have even forty-five minutes left of the control. He whines softly, knowing Iwaizumi’s the only one who can hear him,” Can you cover for me if I run to the bathroom straight off the bus?”

Iwaizumi nods, grunting in agreement, Oikawa curls against him,” Thank you Iwa-Chan.”

Another grunt, he doesn’t know what to expect from him. Nothing more apparently because all he’ll receive is grunts or silence. Nothing new about that one really. So he sits there, head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder with one of his hands laced tightly with Iwaizumi’s, the other hand stuffed between his pressed thighs. Gripping his crotch tightly and willing for this to end and to relieve himself, at a bathroom preferably. Although he doesn’t know if that will be an option at the moment. 

But he sits there, squirming around now and then to adjust himself as he worries his lip between his teeth, leaving it swollen in red, similar to the point where it looks like he just got back from a heated make-out session in a closet with Iwaizumi. 

Who notices the state of his lip and thinks the same thing. A faint flush rising to his cheeks at the thought, but he discards it quickly in favor of checking how many minutes left. Twenty-five. That’s how long it takes for them to get back to school and start the process of leaving. Which can take up to twenty minutes, with onboarding, head-check, and of course the small infamous speech coach always gives. 

Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa will make it. Sure, he’s seen Oikawa desperate before, but it’s been a few years since Oikawa actually wet himself, the last time he thinks was in their second year of middle school or something, and that was because they had been playing volleyball for hours on end and he had refused to take breaks as Iwaizumi did and on their way home he had thoroughly soaked his shorts. 

And he knows Oikawa’s seen him in that state too. Like when the teacher forced them to stay later than everyone else and he had to go after so long but the teacher wouldn’t let him, so he walked out of the classroom earlier than expected with wet pants and a quivering bottom lip. Oikawa was always there, waiting for him. And he had known what to do when he saw the older in such a state. 

But now he thinks that high school Oikawa might wet himself too. He might end up with wet cloth sticking to his thighs uncomfortably and a puddle of bright yellow liquid puddled on the spot upon which he stands. Cheeks red and mouth parted in shock as horrified tears spill over his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi can’t help the small heat that pools in his gut at the thought. Because seeing his boyfriend desperate to pee right now is not supposed to be arousing but it is, but he keeps quiet, even as blood runs down south, and he wills it to go away, it does somewhat but the images of what Oikawa would look like with piss soaked pants excites him. He feels disgusting for thinking about that. Really, it’s not fair to perv on him like that. But he does. 

Maybe he’ll tell Oikawa that, and maybe that’ll be how he resolves things. Or it could make things worse and make him hate him and call Iwaizumi disgusting for it, and break up with him. Yeah no. He’d rather keep this little kink in the closet for now. 

Five minutes have passed and there’s a little hissing sound. Both their eyes widen and Oikawa screws his eyes shut as he clenches and keeps everything contained, a small whimper tears out of his throat and he wants to cry now. Because there’s definitely no way he’ll be able to make it to his house in time, which is a good twenty minutes away from school. And it’s illegal to piss anywhere but a bathroom. So he has to hold on, but he still wants to cry. 

This is incredibly frustrating to be denied such a thing and he has never felt more vulnerable and weak and humiliated in his life. Aside from the other times that he’s peed himself before. Those were humiliating too. Even more so explaining to his mother what had happened, she had scolded him and pinched his cheek before sending him off to clean himself up. 

Iwaizumi’s mom was much nicer when it came to accidents like this. Whenever Iwaizumi had walked in sniffling and tugging his shirt down over his clearly wet trousers she had hugged him and let him explain in his own time what had happened before pulling him up the shower and taking his dirty clothes before pushing him off to clean himself up. She’d make his favorite food later that night and they’d convince his sister to watch a movie with them until it was three movies later and she was carrying his sister up to the bed, despite her being just as big as herself, and then Iwaizumi, who was bigger than her too. She still does it to this day. 

Whenever they all pass out and watch a movie, she’ll pick his sister up like a toddler and carry her to bed, tucking her in. Then it’s his turn, he’ll sleepily wrap his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist while she puts him to bed. She’s done it to Oikawa too when he had fallen asleep, plopping him beside Iwaizumi. She does it to her sister's boyfriend, and it’s just a thing that happens. 

At Oikawa’s house if they pass out on the couch they’ll find themselves tangled on the floor because his mother pushed them off the couch so she could have it. His sister most likely out of the house. 

But it’s ten minutes away now and he knows Oikawa’s going to have to take that hand out from between his legs, and he hopes Oikawa can hold it without his hand gripping himself. 

Oikawa knows this too, and he’s willing himself to clench up everything and hope for the best. Namely, he hopes he doesn’t piss on the seat, or himself when they get outside. 

Minutes slip by and Iwaizumi murmurs,” Five minutes.”

He nods and clings to Iwaizumi’s hand, that’s his other source of support, always has been. Iwaizumi and he needs him more than ever right now. They pull into the school and he takes a deep breath as he draws his hand out, hissing as a few little leaks happen and soak his underwear, a small, barely visible wet spot appears on the front of his shorts. 

Iwaizumi eyes it and lets everyone else go before they get off the bus, filing last in line, and farthest away from everyone. He can see Oikawa’s legs are pressed together and his whole body shakes with need. It’s enticing, but he needs to focus right now. They start the headcount and Oikawa struggles to keep his composure. He desperately wishes to have his hand between his legs again and grind his hips into the pressure. 

What he wishes more though is that there is a toilet in front of him and he’s using it. Finally getting rid of so many hours worth of liquid. The pressure slowly relieves as a slightly orgasmic feeling overtakes him, and another bit leaks out, he whines softly, and he’s grateful it’s just Iwaizumi, but liquid runs down his inner left leg and piddles on the ground. A small puddle is there and he sniffles slightly. There’s a clear mark of what happened, a streak of darker fabric that goes from his crotch down. Iwaizumi whispers harshly,” Hold it.”

He shifts his feet around and pretends to not notice that puddle underneath him or the visible mark on his shorts. He mumbles,” I’m trying to.”

The coach is giving a speech and he can’t listen to any of it, he can only focus on his screaming bladder and how bad he needs to pee. 

A stream starts and all he thinks is no, no, no, fuck, quit, stop it. But it’s no use as his shorts rapidly darken and urine runs down his legs, he gives a small strangled cry and he feels everyone's eyes on him. His face is red and he shuts his eyes as tears stream down his face, he vaguely hears the coach tell everyone to go home as he continues to piss himself. 

It runs down his thighs and drips off his calves, some of it gets in his shoes but not too much. There’s a very large puddle under him and it keeps growing, the laws of gravity giving him a big middle finger as it runs down the hill. Iwaizumi keeps holding his hand tightly and eventually it ends. It feels like forever, but the pressure’s gone thankfully, but he feels numb, and then horribly embarrassed because he just peed himself in front of his entire team, his coaches, his boyfriend, teammates. 

He really feels like curling up into a tiny ball and dying in a hole right now. His coach murmurs,” Just go home, don’t worry about it.”

Iwaizumi tugs him and he trudges along. He sniffles and Iwaizumi murmurs,” Quit that, or I’ll kick you.”

He wails out after that,” I just wet myself like a three-year-old.”

He doesn’t even look at Iwaizumi’s sympathetic face, and he doesn’t want to. His pants are darker than usual and painted in the way his piss flowed out and streaked across them. His legs are wet and sticky and gross. He needs a shower, he smells like piss too. The acrid scent of ammonia too much for him at this point, but he keeps sobbing as Iwaizumi tugs him into the house. 

Iwaizumi’s mother is there, and she prepares to greet them as they enter the house but freezes as they dash upstairs, Oikawa’s shorts clearly soaked, and she hears his cries. 

A part of her wonders why they didn’t go to his house. But she’ll ask later after she makes dinner of course and checks upon them. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi pulls them into his bathroom, where he starts a shower and starts to strip them both. Trying not to look at Oikawa’s face which is red while snot dribbles down from his nose and tears are still streaming down his face like a waterfall as his lips quiver and open as he continues to snivel and cry. 

He whimpers as the heated water hits his dirtied flesh, and Iwaizumi shushes him before grabbing the soap and starting the process of cleansing Oikawa, who’s cries start to diminish as Iwaizumi continues. When he’s done he comes back up, initiating a kiss between them, it’s closed mouth and quiet. Then he’s cleaning himself off as Oikawa stands there, still not saying anything. 

They both get out and towel off, Oikawa borrowing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts and a pair of shorts before grabbing some underwear too. They both lay on the bed, Oikawa curled into Iwaizumi, who held them close together. Their legs tangled as Oikawa’s back faced the door, face pressed into Iwaizumi’s chest. The other has his arm under Oikawa’s head, the other curled around his back, holding him close as he buries his nose in the smell of Oikawa’s hair. 

It’s not long before the smell of food wafts through the air and that draws them to it. They step down carefully and his mother smiles when she sees them, she turns back to the cooking and asks them,” Did you win?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head,” Not today.”

,” Ah damn, sorry.”

,” It’s alright.”

,” I made some food, do you boys want some?”

The answer at the same time,” Yes please.”

She grins and plates some for them, handing it to them and they all settle down at the table, where the mood turns somber quick as she frowns,” So, what happened that made you come in crying like that?”

An embarrassed flush graces Oikawa’s cheeks and Iwaizumi sighs,” He wet himself.”

,” Oh, it’s alright. It happens, are you feeling better now?”

Oikawa nods,” Much.”

,” Good, eat up, I’m calling family movie night tonight.”

,” Aliens?”

,” And Godzilla, and a rom-com. Ahmya! Movie night!”

His sister comes down, smiling a bit and waving at them as she goes and grabs some food too before settling down beside her mother, and she asks,” What are we watching tonight?”

Her mother nudges her and speaks as if she’s saying important. Voice steady and mocking a British accent,” Tonight we watch aliens, Godzilla, and a rom-com.”

,” Ohhh, what alien movie Toru?”

He shrugs,” I dunno, I like this one that came to Netflix recently….”

It goes on from there, and at the end of the third movie, Ahmya is asleep, and so are the two boys. And diligent as ever his mother nudges Ahmya a bit before picking her up and taking her to her room. Then Iwaizumi, who makes this high pitched groan and allows her to take him, Oikawa frowns as soon as Iwaizumi’s gone from him and she cooes softly at the sight. But she puts her son to bed before grabbing her other child and tucking him close. She kisses all of their heads and pulls the covers over them before shutting the doors closed and going to bed herself. All is well in the Iwaizumi household at one in the morning tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I won't be posting anything until Monday, because I'm headed over to my Father's house for like four days or something. Anyway, here is the Oikawa and Iwaizumi one. It's my first time writing these two characters as the main focus, so I apologize if they are out of character. But here's me bringing some headcanons into the world and such. This is also my braindump of a story, which is literally all of my stories seeing how I don't know how to do plot right. Anyways, I have plans for Kuroo and Kenma next so please stay tuned to it. I can't promise it will be good, but I can promise it will be kinky okay? Okay, cool, thank you for reading and as always feel free to drop some comments down below, I love hearing from anyone.- Depressor Then a Saggy Third Titty


End file.
